


在毀滅的星辰下

by TomatoJuice



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoJuice/pseuds/TomatoJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一場發生在星空下的對談和一個吻。在黎明降臨之前，無人知曉它們的含義。</p>
            </blockquote>





	在毀滅的星辰下

碇真嗣茫然地跟隨渚薰行走在草地上。蟲鳴此起彼伏地環繞著夜色，市區的燈光離他們越來越遠，他們已經來到了第3新東京市的郊外。這是違反Nerv規定的吧，真嗣模模糊糊地想著，但事到如今他也並不真正在意那種東西。

“喜歡星星嗎？”

意識到薰是在問自己，真嗣眨了下眼睛：“……還行。喜歡吧，應該是。”

“那就太好了，”薰轉過身來，對他微笑，“我特意帶你出來，就是為了讓你看到這片星空。只有在郊外天空才不被燈光污染，所以走了這麼遠的路，抱歉。”

“啊，不……薰君沒什麼好道歉的。”倒不如說，是他幫自己暫時逃脫了那個令人窒息的居所，真嗣想道。他抬頭，望向被樹梢掩映的夜空，看見了若隱若現的星辰。

薰走到一片開闊地上坐下。真嗣跟上去，與他並肩而坐。他們的頭頂是無垠的星空，面前則是遙遠的第3新東京市。

“從這裡看，這座城市就像書裡的圖畫一樣，顯得美麗又寂寥。宛如死掉般，靜靜坐落在那裡，像灰色城市布魯日市一樣。”“灰色城市？”“19世紀的法國作家Rodenbach，以他書裡‘死都布魯日市’為小說的舞臺喔。忘不了年紀輕輕就死去的妻子，把那樣的自己跟寂寥的城市重疊的可憐男人的故事。”

真嗣“唔”了一聲。薰回頭看了一眼那樣的他，彎了彎眼角：

“不用在意。今天的主角是星星。你看，那裡是牧夫座，宙斯的兒子，阿爾卡斯的星座。”

“啊，是那個吧！”

“阿爾卡斯的母親生下他時，被赫拉所詛咒，變成了熊的姿態。阿爾卡斯長大後成為獵人，有天在森林裡，竟然把不知道它就是母親的熊殺死了。後來宙斯突破愧疚的心結，把母子倆安置在天上，成為了星座。”除了頻頻點頭，真嗣給不出其它的反應。“在那邊發光的是老人星，位於亞格號，古希臘神話中的偉大冒險船船底的‘龍骨座’一等星。以前上升位置比現在還低，在日本幾乎是看不到的。”“總覺得，薰君好像什麼都知道的樣子。”“只是知識罷了。真嗣君只要願意，要積累多少就能積累多少哦。”

我做不到那樣的事情——話語噎在真嗣的喉嚨中，因為他扭過頭去，正對上薰誠摯的目光。

“可以吻你嗎，真嗣君？”

“欸、欸？！”

真嗣臉紅了，感覺從面頰到耳尖都在薰緋紅色的注視下燃燒起來。“為什麼，突然……”

“不知道，”薰坦誠地即答，“只是看著真嗣君，自然而然地產生了這樣的想法。”他向真嗣靠了過去，用誠篤的神情說出令人發瘋的話語。“像是想要擁抱，想要親吻，想要觸碰更多，卻又有些害怕。”他伸出手，如同渴望擺脫痛苦的病人把手伸向耶穌的衣袍那般，去觸摸真嗣的臉。後者向後躲，一不小心倒在了草地上。草茬留在後頸的觸感一如薰的手指冰涼。他聽見了來自胸腔的心跳聲。

咚。

薰君漂亮的血紅色眼睛。

咚。

肩膀被纖細的手緊緊摁住。

咚。

陰影落下，他的唇瓣被覆上了最柔軟的物體。

咚，咚，咚。

一個純潔得甚至有些笨拙的吻。它結束得很快，以至於真嗣腦中閃過“這就沒了？”的念頭。分開以後，薰仍然和他靠得非常近。他從薰的雙眼中看到自己不像樣的表情，不禁為自己感到羞恥，移開了視線。“這樣就夠了吧……薰君？”

薰偏偏頭，探索著感受和答案。如果以音樂作比方，剛才的吻就像一長串熱鬧的序曲突然被一個憑空降落的單音鍵遏止，留下空曠的回音——緊隨其後是更多蠢動，更多興奮。他笑了。

“真嗣君。”

少年開始顫抖，但執拗地不移回視線，強行無視他的呼喚。於是薰溫柔地扳回真嗣的臉龐，再一次吻了下去。這一次再也不是蜻蜓點水，而是帶著吐息的摩挲、滾燙的舔舐、小貓般的咬齧。他耐心等待真嗣稍稍鬆口的機會，然後立刻侵入對方的口腔，眯眼欣賞那既驚訝又惶恐的表情，全心全意感受舌頭的扭動與糾纏。酥麻和溫暖就像電流竄上他的後腦勺，同時喚醒了他身體深處的某種衝動，狠狠捶打著他的胸口。有時候他轉而用舌尖撫弄其他部位，比如內壁，比如牙床，真嗣就會顫抖得更加劇烈，並流露出貌似苦悶的表情。溺水者，沒錯，不知從什麼時候起開始攀著薰的雙肩的真嗣，就像一個溺水者。薰很好奇對方是否也有著與自己相同的感受。

終於，真嗣被放開了。他以為自己會更加抵觸或更加憤怒；越過薰的肩膀，他喘息著，凝視群星閃爍的夜空，除了“啊，真漂亮呢”以外沒有更多念頭。

“星星真漂亮呢。”薰突然說道，仿佛讀出了真嗣的內心。他一下子從真嗣身上離開，坐到旁邊，也抬頭望向夜空。夜空是深邃的海洋，卷起一浪又一浪的星屑，擁有能將觀者頭下腳上地吸進去的魔力。真嗣就那樣放任自己落進去，感受著前所未有的卸下一切後的平靜。直到一個猶如歌唱般的嗓音在他身側響起：“它們都將毀滅。”

“什麼？”

“宇宙，星星，當然也包括地球，真嗣君。”

為什麼這麼說？

薰兀自站了起來，雙手插兜，眺望正前方。真嗣只能看見他的褲腳，但能夠在腦海中勾勒出他此時的表情，那一定是微笑。他總是在微笑。

“我說呀，真嗣君，作為適格者，你是懷著怎樣的心情保護第3新東京市的？”話鋒一轉，薰突然把問題拋給了正在放空大腦的真嗣。真嗣想了想，無法給出合適的答案。可能因為從開始起他就只是乖乖順從別人的指令，來到第3新東京市，擔任駕駛員，擊退使徒。他是一個空匣子，既沒有完整的自我，又對外界封閉自己的心。

不對，不是這樣的。他曾在美裡小姐的指引下注視過沐浴在晨曦中的第3新東京市，他“所守護的城市”。在那一刻，他的悸動是虛假的嗎？

動了動僵硬的手指，真嗣緩慢地，不自覺地撐起上半身，同十八個月前一樣望向已經淪為灰色之城的第3新東京市。這座倖存人類的庇護所，這座強行寄予他期望又數次令他逃離的城市，這座有爸爸、淩波、明日香、美裡小姐、律子小姐、冬二……有大家的城市。

大家都已經不在了，他聽見頭腦中的質問。你的守護還有意義嗎？

“我也……不知道，那樣的事。”他聽見自己乾澀的聲音。

有意義的喲。他聽見頭腦中的另一個低語。

“人類總是渴望從脆弱中追求強大，從局部中把握整體，從暫時中尋求永恆，”薰帶笑的歎息隨夜風飄來，“所以不斷彌補缺憾又犯下新的錯誤，重複著愚蠢的歷史。”

默默傾聽，真嗣突然發現自己的眼眶非常熱。他抬手去揉，淚水就沿著臉頰滑了下來。這是自從第十六使徒襲擊以來他第一次成功地流下眼淚。他將臉埋進膝蓋，品味著從麻木中走出來的痛楚，和一切疑問都豁然開朗的輕鬆。

過了很長一段時間，他才慢慢擦乾淚水。從始至終薰都在用沉默包容著他，他由衷地感激，又感到有些不好意思。渚薰的出現對碇真嗣來說不亞於一場暴風雨。他對世界的逃避和提防，在渚薰輕輕呼喚出他的名字的那一刻如紙牌塔般轟然倒塌，連他自己都覺得不可思議。

“薰君。”

“什麼事？”

“我想，繼續。”真嗣開口。必須得說點什麼，必須得傳達到薰那裡去。有生以來，他從未像此刻一樣，信賴並強烈地希望傳達自己的心給一個人，從未像此刻一樣鮮明地感覺到自己存在於此世。“我想繼續去保護。”

“即使你所珍愛的終將消失？即使你所希冀的未來並不存在？”

“我是人類啊。”

是人類就會做出這種愚蠢的事情。

薰有些驚訝地看向他，隨即笑了，向真嗣遞出右手。

“起來吧，回去了。”

真嗣握住了薰遞出的手，踉蹌起身。只要兩個人一起的話——一個前所未有的念頭突然閃過他的腦海——只要兩個人一起的話，奇跡就能發生。

他們並肩向Nerv本部走去，走在一片終將迎來毀滅的壯麗星辰之下。

**Author's Note:**

> 人類的勇氣，就在於守護必定迎來毀滅的一切。  
> 本文講述的是TV劇情裡未講述的日常部分，發生在兩人相遇到渚薰死亡之間的事情。看完《Q》後完成了結尾和開頭，並對舞臺稍作修改，選在了星空之下，一些細節與《Q》呼應。另外後半部分變得超級嚴肅（本來不想的），努力想要表現出薰對真嗣的治療和拯救。真嗣的心理變化很難寫，相比之下薰的大道理竟然容易很多……  
> 新劇場版沒參透，貞本那種要死要活的模式也實在學習不來……既然是聖誕賀文，就用庵薰嗣，讓他們開開心心吧。“耶誕節就是這樣一個人人都能對自己所愛的人開口，人人都能表達心意的日子。”希望渚薰和碇真嗣哪怕不能擁有美好的結局，也能夠擁有相通的心靈，以及在一起時的無可替代的快樂。  
> 也祝讀到這裡的你聖誕快樂。


End file.
